Declare War on All UTAU
by ChocoKoko
Summary: The UTAUS declared their own war and won. However, bitter resentment still resided, so the UTAUS stripped the Vocaloids of their voices. Left on the streets, degraded to something lower than what they were, the Vocaloids must struggle to survive.
1. Prologue

The UTAUS declared their own war and won. However, bitter resentment still resided, so the UTAUS stripped the Vocaloids of their voices. Left on the streets, degraded to something lower than what they were, the Vocaloids must struggle to survive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids.

* * *

Sweet, gentle Teto. That was how she was seen by everyone; fans, fellow UTAUs, and even Vocaloids.

"Heh...what a surprise..." Miku gave a small smirk, but it was replaced into a frown when Teto tightened her grip on the diva's throat.

"Teto, you don't want to do this!" Rin warned from her place against the wall, where Tei held her at knife-point. Rin gulped when Tei wordlessly pushed the knife into Rin's throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Teto, hurry up and kill her." Tei said in a monotone voice. However, Teto's hand quivered on Miku's throat. This was it. If Teto killed Miku right here, she would be able to take her place as the new diva, except it wasn't going to be the Diva of Vocaloids.

Teto would be the Diva of UTAUloids.

Miku used Teto's hesitation to her advantage, kicking the chimera off of her and trying to gain a position on where she would not have to hurt the UTAU too much. However, Teto reacted more quickly, using her wings to pull herself in the air.

Before Miku could dodge out of the way, Kasane Ted had pinned Miku to the floor by grabbing her arms. Teto used her brother's help and made a dive-bomb towards Miku, intent on taking the Vocaloid's life.

Closing her teal eyes, Miku waited for her life to end. Rin screamed and the other Vocaloids closed their eyes. Meiko was trying to break free from the ten UTAUs that held her down.

Teto then held back her kick, her foot landing rather softly on Miku's stomach. At the sudden contact the diva snapped her eyes open to glare back at the pink eyes.

"I shouldn't kill her. I should make her suffer." Teto commented, an idea forming in her head.

"That's too much trouble Teto," her brother argued. "Just take her heart and-"

"No. Not just Miku. Every Vocaloid that ever looked down on us." Teto's steel gaze swept over the room. "I know just the way to make them suffer too."

Every Vocaloid shuddered, but Tei spoke up.

"Wait. If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, then I'll only approve if you let me keep Len-kun to myself." Tei's sadistic smirk caused Rin to hiss.

"Do anything to my twin and you'll-"

"I think you're in no position to argue." Tei dug the knife deeper in Rin's throat. Rin held in her scream as she felt the blade slide in a little.

"We have never looked down on you." Luka stated coolly. "Teto, this isn't the real you. Us Vocaloids have treated you with the same respect that we have been giving every other Vocaloid, Utauloid, Voyakiloid, Bocaloid, and just about any other singing program."

"Heh." Teto smirked at the pink haired Vocaloid. "It was only mutual respect, was it? Well, that's where you're wrong dear Luka. I've seen the disgusted looks when Ruko passes by. I've heard the whispers you guys have uttered behind Ritsu's back. You guys think because you have better singing voices than us you have the right to look down on us? Well, not anymore. Any fans of Vocaloid will be no more after I'm done with all of you. Except..."

Her smirk turned into a sickly sweet smile as she rested her eyes on a certain Vocaloid. "You shall belong to me."

"No!" Miku protested. "Y-you can do anything to me-"

"Like Tei said, you're in no position to bargain. Now.." Teto cleared her throat and made sure her claws were sharp. "I think I'll take away that pretty singing voice that everyone loves now."

"Miku!"

"Miku-san!"

"MIKU!"


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Do not own Vocaloid.

Notes: It's short. I know. Please review at the end though, because this story was voted by 4 people on my poll so I updated it. :/

* * *

Kagamine Rin ran through the streets barefoot, trying to outrun the two men chasing her. She held on to the two bags of bread for dear life, as if they were the only thing left precious to her.

Of course, her family was also important to her, which was why she had stolen the bread. After the UTAUloids had taken over, they basically kicked the Vocaloids onto the streets and made them into normal humans, which meant taking away the one thing that made them Vocaloids.

Their singing voices.

Rin panted, hiding in the shadows as the two men stopped, looking frantically around. They had lost the girl. They cursed to themselves and started to walk back. Rin dusted the dust off of her legs and began to sneakily make her way back to her 'home'.

"I'm home," Rin said in the new voice she had, which was too nasally and too high to her liking. Her arrival caused Megurine Luka to look up, smiling sadly at the blond.

"Welcome back," Luka murmured. Her luster of pink hair was now matted with tangles and dirt and lost it's beautiful shine. Her mature and calming voice was replaced with a voice that sounded very aged.

"How's...Yuki doing?" Rin asked hesitantly, placing the sacks on the floor.

"She could be better," Luka said honestly, slumping back to the ground. "I-I've tried everything...but she's just a child! I don't know how long she will last..."

Rin grit her teeth, clenching her fists at her sides. "Those damned UTAUs. We gave them a roof to live under. We never treated them so badly!"

"Hnn. They don't seem to think so," Utatane Piko commented dryly, in his squeaky and distorted voice.

"I know. They're just idiots," Rin spat, leaning against the wall. "Well, I brought home some bread. You should go call everyone else."

"They're watching over Yuki in the next room," Piko nodded his head over. "It'd be more convenient if you brought the bags over to them."

"Okay." Rin sighed.

"Let me do that, Rin-chan," Luka said, getting up from her position. Before Rin could protest, the adult had taken the bags from the ground and entered through the broken down drapes that led to the next 'room'.

"Everyone, Rin-chan brought home bread." Luka said. All the former Vocaloids, except for two, looked up from where they were slumped.

"Thanks Rin," SF-A2 managed a weak smile with her scratchy voice. "We appreciate it."

"Yeah..." Megpoid Gumi sighed in her airy and out-of-tune voice. "Really, we do. But Miku's the one who needs to eat, most of all."

Said girl twitched when she heard her name, in the corner of the room where she hid her head in her knees, next to Yuki. She shook her head, teal hair moving with her head.

"Come on Miku, you haven't ate since...you know..." VY1 Mizki said, trailing off and trying not to mention what happened. The girl still refused to answer, but they all knew she couldn't.

For out of all of them, Hatsune Miku was the one who got her voicebank ripped out completely, rendering her incapable of speech.


End file.
